


Nightmares

by tryptprince



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptprince/pseuds/tryptprince
Summary: The fall of Beacon leaves the two teams with dreams they cannot shake.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

Ruby's nightmares take place in the sky. Screaming Grimm swirling around her but never coming close. The negative emotions are enough to attract Grimm when she wakes, but she never does until the sun is up and the fire has gone up. Ruby's nightmares are a swirl of feathers and light and bright red hair. She never says of which red-head she dreams.

Jaune's nightmares are on the ground. He watches one by one as his only friends are killed. He cringes as he is blamed for never being able to do more than fall from the sky and get stuck in a tree. The bodies pile up, his first two real friends at the top. He always wakes up and checks to make sure she is still breathing. She always is. It does little to help.

In Nora's nightmares she is alone. Just like she had always been. But it's worse now, because she knows. She always knows that there's someone there. Or he was. Turns out he left too. Even though he said, when they had lost their village and their parents – when they had lost everything – that he would stay. She, too wakes up, and he is still there. The two souls do not acknowledge each other when they wake the next day.

Ren's nightmares are vague. Shadows shifting and moving. His senses have all shut down. Even his aura and semblance can't help him. He stumbles about, searching. He might as well be blind. Weaponless, with wounds that do not heal so easily. The only thing he remembers when he wakes up each day is another broken body and a shattered, bloodied hammer.

Yang's nightmares are fueled by fire. Fire and pain. How ironic, when it was the fire in her eyes and the pain that helped her fight. She struggles to continue her mission, Raven always just within sight. But she's gone before Yang can do anything. She wakes up figuring Raven wouldn't want a broken daughter anyway. On days like that, Tai has no idea what to do.

Weiss' nightmares are as cold as Yang's are hot. Her waking hours are spent alone, studying. Her time spent asleep is better, she thinks. She can dream of her friends. But inevitably she is torn away from them all. She becomes restless and even more irritable than before. The only time she sings is in her sleep, in her mind, in her dreams. And only then is it rare.

Blake sleeps with her arms wrapped around her stomach, phantom pains stabbing when she least expects it. She dreams of Yang, the hurt look on her face. By now it has probably been replaced by anger, she thinks. She knows she is a traitor and an awful friend. Those are the words that haunt her nightmares. She thought she was done running away. She was wrong. She's only just started.

They've all only just started.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic since the beginning of Volume 4, I want to say? I re-visited it and decided I still liked it enough to publish it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
